The Child of Phoebe and Cole
by charmedfan120
Summary: What if in an alternative universe Phoebe's son to Cole that was conceived in the year 2001 actually lived and grew until he reach 14 years of age and realised that the mysterious woman that lives in his dream is alive but when they meet he gets more then his bargained for and a forgotten and feared evil will return for the child and he only has one chance but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

What if Phoebe's first child to Cole had a chance to live he was conceived in the year 2001 that would make him 14 years of age now what would he look how would his powers grow and develop.

Well now you know in an alternative universe that lies the Charmed ones but instead of Paige it's Prue that's alive and living in the Halliwell manner with Piper and Leo as well as Phoebe who is pregnant with Cole's son.

Phoebe's unborn child is not only a rare magical being to be born but one of the most powerful born from the love of a Charmed one and Cole Turner possessed by the essence of the source of all evil has created a child blessed with great and unimaginable power both demonic and wiccan.

However his power grows by the day not just by the fact of magic comes from his mother and farther but there was something evil lurking inside him when Phoebe and her sister vanquished Cole the essence of the source went to the nearest demon near at the time and into the unborn child.

Now at the manner eating some pieces of fruit is Phoebe but before she can eat the last piece the baby inside her womb transforms it to raw meat Prue quickly noticing this quick transformation uses her two index fingers on her left hand to fling the meat out Phoebe's hand.

Then all a sudden Phoebe's unborn child possess her and Phoebe's eyes goes blacker than black and she quickly gets up from her chair.

"That's mine" Said Phoebe who then flings her hand in Prue's direction releasing a huge telekinetic wave at her sister casing her sister to go straight through the wall and into the back garden which cases Leo to orb down and heal her.

"Oh my God Prue" Said Phoebe who runs towards her wounded sister side no longer under the control of her demon child

As Leo heals Prue the sisters discus how the baby is possessing her.

"No way the baby is that powerful yet" Said Piper

"No not unless the essence has possessed him which would make even more powerful" Said Prue

"She's right but what do we do we can't vanquish him he's my child" Said Phoebe

"All done Prue you could ask your ancestors I believe Melinda had some experience with possession" Said Leo who then with the help of Piper and Phoebe helped Prue up and orbed them up to the book of shadows while he fixed the hole in the wall

Now in the attic the three sisters place the book of shadows in centre of the table with candles around it.

The three sisters then use to call blood to blood to summon Melinda Warren the first witch in their family to help them find a cure for the child.

"Bless it be" Said Melinda as she appears around white orbs of light

"Melinda we need your help" Said Phoebe

"What on" Asked Melinda

"Phoebe's unborn child with the former source Cole" Said Prue

"Whose essence now has passed to baby" Said Melinda

"Yes how can we remove it" Said Piper

"Yes but there only one way since the essence of the source is so powerful and it's like the closet evil force to the power of three you have to transfer it to a former source bringing the former source back to life" Said Melinda

"Can't we just destroy the essence of the source" Said Prue

"No I'm afraid not the essence helps remain balance to our world" Said Melinda

"Ok then there only option is Cole he has to be resurrected **W** hither My **L** ove **W** herever You **B** e **T** hrough Time And **S** pace **T** ake My **H** eart **N** earer To **T** hee" Said Phoebe who then like Prue falls to the ground and astral projects into the Wasteland right next to Cole

"Phoebe your here you have to leave it's too dangerous" Said Cole concerned about Phoebe's well fair

"No I can't it's the baby" Said Phoebe

"What's the matter is he sick"? Said Cole

"No Cole it's the Source" Said Phoebe

"The essence has passed to him" Said Cole

"The only way for the Source's essence to be transferred is for it to merge with a former Source meaning you" Said Phoebe

"Then do it" Said Cole

"Take my hands" Said Phoebe

"Ok" Said Cole who moves both hands to reach Phoebe's

" **R** eturn thy **L** ove **W** herever she **B** e **T** hrough time and **S** pace **B** ring her **B** ack **T** o **M** e" Said Phoebe and with a flash of pink light Phoebe's astral self returns to her body and Cole just appears next to her in the attic

"Phoebe you ok" Said Melinda who helped off the ground and standing

"Let's get this over with" Said Cole

"It's not simple after we transfer the essence we then the we all cast a spell to make sure his powers develop more naturally so he might start with one active power then we cast a protection spell on him from the Seer" Said Melinda

A few minutes later after gathering all the ingredients and making the potion which Phoebe then drinks the potion and then they all begin chanting.

"Pure darkness that grows through the ages that feeds on the fears and wounds both mentally and physically a power great yet vicious we call now the ancient powers release this innocent child from pure darkness and all it's power and return now to a former host who once was infected by your dark embrace" Said the five of them

Then all a sudden Phoebe feels a sharp pain coming from the baby and stumbles to ground as her eyes fill with darkness and her mouth then pours out and enters Cole soul making him corporal and alive.

"Phoebe you ok" Asked Prue helping her from ground

"We must hurry with the spell for the baby the Seer is coming" Said Melinda then with glisten of light the Seer appears

"Talking about me I'm flattered I'm here for my son who is about to be born now step aside" Said The Seer

"Over my dead body Seer you are not going anywhere near my granddaughters or my grandson" Said Melinda

Before the Seer can make a move Melinda makes a hand gesture using telekinesis to throw the Seer straight through the attic door and into the wall.

Phoebe's water then break as the Seer predicted.

"Piper Prue help Phoebe me and Melinda will deal with the Seer" Said Cole

Melinda and Cole then chase after the Seer who's running downstairs while Phoebe's two sisters help her with the birth.

"Phoebe don't push till we tell you" Said Prue

"God now I know how Charlotte felt when she gave birth to Melinda" Screams Phoebe

"Phoebe you have to push now with everything you have" Said Prue

"Yes you can Phoebe" Said Piper

Phoebe then screams as she pushes for the final time Prue then finishes delivering the baby and places the new born baby boy into her baby sister's hands.

"He's here" Said Piper over the new born baby cries

Meanwhile downstairs Cole fires a large fireball at the Seer with great force casing her to fly backwards and onto the floor and knocked out then the duo walk up stairs to the attic.

"Phoebe" Said Cole who then runs to her to see if her and his son are ok

"We must hurry before the Seer wakes up first we must hold a wiccaning then the spell to limit the growth of his powers but before you do this you must know the spell to keep the Seer away from him only works if you hide his wiccan side meaning he can't be near you Phoebe I'm sorry" Said Melinda

"Why"? Asked Phoebe

"The bonds you form will be strong and visible this is how she will find them but your both physic you can visit him in his dreams he just won't remember the dreams but you will" Said Melinda

"But whose going to look after him"? Said Prue

"Cole" Said Phoebe

"Phoebe you can't be serious" Said Prue

"What better way to hide his wiccan side Cole will have a entire army protecting him as much as it's killing me to say Cole has to take him please Cole" Said Phoebe

"Yes but first what's his name"? Said Cole

"Mathew Thomas Turner" Said Phoebe handing over her child to Cole wrapped in a blanket

"Let's begin I call forth from space and time Matriarchs of the Halliwell Line Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends Our family spirit without end. To gather now, in this sacred place and help us bring this child to grace" Said Melinda then with seconds white orbs come and leave revealing all the dead descendants of the Warren line

"It's beautiful" Said Cole who then passes Mathew to Melinda to finish the wiccaning

" _The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful boy always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. He is one of us and because of that, we will bless_ _him with all the goodness that we are._ _Welcome to the family, Mathew Thomas Turner_ _Blessed Be!_ " Said Melinda who then passes the child back to Cole who then flames out back to his penthouse

The four Warrens with a few drops of blood Cole left behind for them place the protection spell over Mathew then lock away the Seer in the cage she built but placed their own shield over it so she couldn't escape.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Over the next mouths Cole takes back the Underworld and deals with demonic fractions both up side and down side while build a personal guard for the safety of his child.

Meanwhile in the Penthouse where the Grimoire now resides which is the equivalent of the Charmed Ones Book of Shadows in the living room with a cot to where Mathew is sleeping in.

With Cole siting at his desk only to witness two demons shimmer in holding a two year old baby each in their arms.

"My Liege" Said one of the demons

"Did their mother put up a fight" Asked Cole

"Nothing we can't handle" Said the other demon

Cole then waves one of his hands conjuring two more cots then shimmering them into one of their own.

"Now Leave" Said Cole who then watchers the two demons shimmer out and walks over two the two years old boys

"It's ok daddy here now" Said Cole

Cole then uses his telepathy to summon Elizabeth Turner his mother to him and within seconds she appears wearing a black dress with a hat on the top of her head.

"My Liege" Said Elizabeth as she bows only to realize it's her son who has been crowned the new Source

"Mother" Said Cole

"Belthazor" Replied Elizabeth

"No not Belthazor Cole I've summoned you for the sole reason to tell you your new job in our Hierarchy as the Source's mother you have your own base downtown an army of demons and warlocks also you be second to me" Said Cole

"Well thank you who are these little bundles of growing evil" Asked Elizabeth

"Your grandsons the eldest two born to a harpie the other one Mathew born to a Charmed one" Said Cole

"Really is the prophecy true"? Said Elizabeth

"Yes the first three sons of the Source their collective will be equal to the charmed ones" Said Cole

"Remarkable" Said Elizabeth

"Wait one moment" Said Cole who the waves a quick hand gesture summoning a high level demon to his side

"My Liege why have you summoned me"? Asked the demon

"For your body" Said Cole who then takes his father's soul out of his trouser pocket pushes straight into the demon vanquishing the demon but leaving his body for Cole's farther to inhabit his farther then collapse to the ground as his soul is adjusting to his new body

"Why did you just do"! Said Elizabeth

"I brought him back they need a grandfather" Said Cole

"Fine my Liege goodbye" Said Elizabeth who then shimmers out

Over the next six years Cole's protective nature towards Mathew grew Mathew wasn't allowed out the house unless he was with Cole he didn't even go to demon nursery where young demons first begin their magical training at age 4 instead he has a bunch of tutors guiding him like his brothers but their allowed out a lot often.

It's the year 2006 and Mathew is five years old and wants to go out and play with his brothers.

"Dad please can I go out and play please" Asked Mathew

"No Mathew we've discuss this" Said Cole

"Why have I been bad"? Said Mathew

"No it's just that you haven't developed your powers yet and it can be dangerous for you and promise your mummy that I would protect my little Prince" Said Cole who then places a hand over Mathew's head and uses magic to make Mathew tired so he would fall asleep

Cole then to prevent his son from falling to the ground puts him over his back and takes him to his room and tucks him into bed and leaves the door open a creek so some light can get through.

Then Mathew's two older brothers who are now seven walk out of the golden elevator with two body guards to show for their protection and run up to their farther.

"Dad the demon fair was great" Said Toby the eldest twin out of them both

"Where's Mathew"? Said Bane

"Asleep as you should be it's getting late" Said Cole

"But we got him a present can we stay up a little longer" Asked Toby

"Fine twenty minutes go and wake up your brother" Said Cole the two twins then run into Mathew's room and jump up and down on his bed waking their little brother up

"Mathew wake up" Said Toby

"Toby Bane your back" Said Mathew

"Yeah and we got you present come on" Said Bane

The three brothers then run out of Mathew's room and into the living area and sit on a chair of their own at the dinner table.

The two brothers then hand over the gift to Mathew who opens quickly in excitement to reveal that his brothers had got him a pack of tarot cards and spell casting for beginners for his birthday.

"Thank you" Said Mathew

"Your welcome" Said Bane

Before Toby had a chance to say what he wanted to say Mathew replied without realise.

"That's not true I got you a present last year" Said Mathew

"How did you know I was going to say this"? Said Toby

Cole who was in the kitchen then walks into the living area hearing the conservation.

"Dad Mathew has a power" Said Bane

"I know I heard it appears to be Divination meaning you can predict the future and with practice you may even become a seer or a oracle" Said Cole

"Really" Said Mathew

"Not unless you go to bed" Said Cole

"Fine night" Said Mathew who then pushes his chair away from the table gets onto his feet and walks to his bedroom and gets into bed and falls asleep

End Of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day Mathew woke up was his birthday his fifth birthday with a teddy in his hand.

"Matty your up" Said Bane and Toby who run up to their little brother and hugs him

Cole who then walks in from the kitchen with four plates in his hands and places them on the table then goes back into the kitchen and brings three plastic cups filled with water and puts them near the three boys.

"Have you brush your teeth Mathew"? Asked Cole

"Yes" Said Mathew

Cole who then stares at his son Mathew giving him the farther eyes which, if you're a son you know that when your younger and your dad gives you those eyes that sparks fear into your mind.

"No" Said Mathew to his farther Mathew has never been able to lie to Cole his farther knew everything about me his favourite colour his favourite meal which is pancakes

To be honest undeveloped powers was the least of Mathew's problems he had some medical problems like Epilepsy and asthma which only makes his farther more protective.

"Go and brush your teeth" Said Cole

"Do I have too" Asked Mathew

"Yes if you want your amazing smile to stay amazing" Said Cole

"Fine" Said Mathew who is about to walk into the bathroom before his farther stops him

"Mathew you wait" Said Cole

"What papa"? Asked

"Take your brothers with you" Said Cole

"Why"? Said Mathew

"To make sure you brush your teeth" Said Cole

"Ok" Said Mathew

"Come on little bro" Said Bane then the three brothers walk into the bathroom put the cold tap on then Mathew takes his toothbrush out the cupboard puts a blob of toothpaste on his brush wets it then begins to brush for two hole minutes

"Spit" Said Bane then his little brother spits out the toothpaste then the three brothers walk out of the bathroom and sit down at the table with a plate of pancakes on each plate and some fruit with a plastic cup of water too

After the four finished eating their breakfast and the plates have been put away Cole gives Mathew his last two birthday presents.

The first present of the two was large stone pool filled with a strange liquid that actually belonged to the Seer Kyra.

"What's this"? Asked Mathew

"It's a magical pool which some seers used to predict and look into the future" Said Cole

"Thank you" Said Mathew

"Hang on you've got one more present" Said Cole handing over a rectangular shaped present

"What is it"? Asked Mathew

"Open it" Said Cole

Mathew then quickly opens it to reveal a empty blank page hardback book with their own symbol of a triquetra.

"A blank book" Said Mathew

"No a spell book of your own" Said Cole

Meanwhile in the Halliwell Manner is the three sisters with Wyatt dwelling over the fact they can't see Mathew.

"His five today" Said Phoebe

"We know but his safe Phoebe" Said Prue

"We need to work on the spell to vanquish the Seer" Said Piper

"It's not that simple though the Seer existed for a hundred years we would have to have her blood and some hair of all of her victims she killed" Said Phoebe

End Of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It's now 2015 and over the past four years the three brothers have trained in their own perfective fields Toby as the future Source, Bane as a multiple fraction leader and Mathew as a future Seer.

Mathew is now fourteen and studying potions as apart of Seer training there are many demons with the gift to see and predict the future however you have to spends years developing their skills to become better at destroying Good.

Over the years Phoebe came to Mathew in his dreams even though he didn't always remember since Mathew has no active power to defend himself with his farther Cole teaches him multiple martial arts so he can always protect himself.

Lying in his bedroom asleep is Mathew with a dozen books of potions and even the Grimoire which is entirely written in Latin.

"Mathew, Mathew "Said Bane

"What" Said Mathew who wakes up

"I need the Grimoire to fill in some blanks pages in my spell book" Said Bane

"But it's against the rules dad told us the spells are too dangerous to be kept written anywhere else" Said Mathew

"So he won't missed it" Said Bane who was about to take the Grimoire

But Mathew pushes him back the they have a quick hand to hand fight but Bane knew he couldn't be Mathew that way so he flings his hand by doing this he uses telekinesis that throws Mathew into a wall knocking him out.

A few minutes' later Mathew wakes up to see he has to go to Demon Academy as his farther agreed to let him on a trail basics.

"Ow" Said Mathew then getting off the floor

Within seconds his farther flamed in with hot and very bright flames.

"Mathew you ok" Said Cole

"Yeah I'm just finding my bag to put my books in" Said Mathew trying to avoid a conversation

"Mathew you know my thoughts on lying" Said Cole

"I'm not lying" Said Mathew who was just about to reach his bedroom door his farther places a force filed around his room enclosing Mathew in

"Either tell or stay here" Said Cole

"Dad you can't be serious I'm not that little prince that used to lie about brushing his teeth for once can't you trust me" Said Mathew

"I will once you start telling me the truth" Said Cole beginning to raise his voice

"Dad I'm telling you the truth" Said Mathew

"Mathew Thomas Turner tell me the truth right now" Said Cole at a very high tone of voice which for some reason still sent shivers down Mathew's spine

"Fine" Said Mathew

"Go on then tell me" Said Cole

"You promise not to over react"? Said Mathew

"Fine" Said Cole

"I had the Grimoire in my room for some light reading and Bane wanted it to copy some of the spells so we had a fight and pushed me into the wall now can I go"? Said Mathew

"What"! Said Cole

"Dad please calm down now if you please" Said Mathew

"Do what"? Said Cole

"Remove the shield and let me go to the academy " Said Mathew

"No" Said Cole

"What do you mean no"? Said Mathew

"No" Said Cole who then flames out his sons room

"From the strike of nine this is how long this spell is for at two clock the spell will end and transport me back to my never ending hell" Said Mathew who then by the spell is shimmered to the demon academy

The academy it self was disguised as any other human academy would look like but only demons and dark beings that really see it a dark, creepy and scary place where the future side of evil learns it's craft and how to master and grow their powers.

Mathew who is already fearing the consequences of coming here without his farther permission.

All a sudden the two dark red doors swing open and a bunch of demonic children begin to storm into the academy.

As more of the students begin to enter the academy Mathew begins to regret his decision but just as he is about to leave the school premises he is stopped by young boy around the same age.

"Shouldn't you be at I don't know Demon primary after all your ten" Said the boy

"First of all I'm fourteen and second of all be careful who you insult or I have your head" Said Mathew

"What do you mean" Said the boy

"I'm not just a demon I'm a prince" Said Mathew

"Prove it" Said the boy then Mathew pulls from outside his family crest which was enchanted so that only a true heir to this family can hold it

"Your a prince of the Underworld which one"? Said the boy

"First what's your name" Asked Mathew

"Vlad" Sad Vlad

"I'm Mathew the third prince now can we go in"? Said Mathew

"Fine your highness" Said Vlad

"Less of your highness please" Said Mathew who then walked into the school with Vlad and ended up having the same lessons

Over the next lessons the two boys become closer as friends and when they go to their last lesson in demon mythology.

Now in their last lesson the two friends sit next to each other then all a sudden at the teacher's desk black and dark blue orbs comes and leave to reveal a darklighter named Mr Savage.

"Class" Said the teacher

"Who's this guy" Said Mathew

"Mr Savage he's one of the strictest teacher in the school he hates hybrids especially to good witches" Said Vlad

"Vlad whose your friend next to you"? Asked Mr Savage

"Erm this is" Said Vlad trying not to reveal his new friend's identity

"Well" Said Mr Savage already holding his crossbow in his hand and loaded

"Mathew" Said Mathew

"Mathew what type of demon or warlock are you"? Asked the teacher

"Demon-witch" Said Mathew

"From a good witch or bad"? Said Mr Savage

"Good" Said Mathew

"Then leave" Said the teacher

"No" Said Mathew then Mr Savage aims his crossbow at Mathew and fires however without even trying Mathew catches it in his hand

"Impressive" Said Mr Savage

"You haven't seen nothing yet" Said Mathew who does a flip over his desk reaches his teacher and stabs him with athame killing him and absorbing his powers then all a sudden it reaches two o'clock and Mathew is transported back into his room

Mathew then quickly hides the athame under a pile of clothes and sits on his bed waiting for his farther to return but instead decided to sleep instead.

As Mathew begins to sleep he unknowingly is physically connects with his mother Phoebe like he does most of the time he sleeps.

As the dream begins to form in his mind Mathew suddenly finds the setting of the dream to be the Halliwell manor.

"Mathew" Said Phoebe as Mathew wakes up in the dream

"Who's there"? Said Mathew

"Don't you remember I held you in my arms and helped you concur your fears" Said Phoebe who continues to run around the manor

"That's it" Said Mathew who closes his eyes and focus on the voice and within seconds Phoebe appears before him

"Well done Mathew" Said Phoebe who extends her right hand to his cheek

"Who are you"? Asked Mathew

"You tell me you and I share the same gift you can tell when someone is telling the truth" Said Phoebe

But before Mathew can reply he suddenly awakens to his farther who had flamed into his room and woke him up from his slumber.

"Mathew" Said Cole who is shaking his son to help awake his son from his slumber

"Dad" Said Mathew who is now coming to sense after waking from his dream

"Mathew were where you this morning"? Asked Cole

"Here the force filed you put up" Said Mathew

"Really then why did I find out today that a powerful darklighter was killed today at the Demon academy by a demon-witch" Said Cole

"There is more than one demon-witch that goes to the academy ask Toby and Bane" Said Mathew

"Really then I'll go question them" Said Cole

"Dad if you please" Said Mathew

"Fine" Said Cole who lowers the force field around Mathew's room

"Thanks dad see ya" Said Mathew who then walks out of his room and penthouse to meet up with his new friend Vlad

In a distance alley the two boys meet up and talk to each other about things.

"Mathew" Said Vlad approaching his new friend

"Vlad how was last period"/ Asked Mathew

"Fine where did you get too"? Asked Vlad

"Home spell to get me there ended" Said Mathew

"I thought you've been sent to Wasteland killing a demon is a crime" Said Vlad

"No my dad is on the case to find out who killed him" Said Mathew

"Well you better cover your tracks" Said Vlad

"Yeah" Said Mathew who goes into his schoolbag and takes out his mobile phone along with a old photograph which he drops to the floor not realising

"What's that picture "Asked Vlad pointing to it on the ground

"Oh that's my favourite picture one time in my life I felt like a son not a prisoner" Said Mathew who picks up the picture and has premonition of the cage the Seer used to trap his aunt Piper and her sisters then he sees his mother and Paige who met a few weeks after his birth and finally himself and his farther when he was six with Phoebe

"Mathew are you okay"? Asked Vlad

"What yeah I just had a premonition but I don't know what it means" Said Mathew

"You look so young in that picture" Said Vlad

"I know anyway I have to go" Said Mathew

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Mathew knowing he hasn't got much time until his farther figures out he killed the darklighter but first he has to find out who this mysterious woman is by going to ask help in the most dangerous ways, his brothers Toby and Bane.

Mathew who then arrives back at the penthouse from talking to Vlad walks into Toby and Bane's bedroom.

"Toby" Said Mathew calling for his older brother who was one who mostly picked on him when he was younger

"Mathew Thomas Tommie tomo" Said Toby to annoy his baby brother

"Don't call me Tommie or tomo my name is Mathew I need your help" Said Mathew replying to his older brother

"Really what kind of help"? Said Toby

"I had a vision of a woman and I need to know where to find her" Said Mathew

"Really then why do I have a feeling there more to it" Said Toby

"Can you help me yes or no" Said Mathew

"Yes what's my payment"? Said Toby

"Later" Said Mathew

"Fine close your eyes and focus on her see her in your head think where you want to go" Said Toby and within seconds the duo shimmer into the Halliwell manner

The Halliwell Manner has been a battle ground for good and evil for generations many and the most famous witches to have been in such battles are the charmed ones and their mother as well as grandmother.

When out of no where Wyatt walks out of the kitchen to see the two brothers shimmer in.

"Excalibur" Said Wyatt calling for his sword and the sword is telekinetic orbed into Wyatt's hands who then flings the sword at the two brothers however the two Turner brothers avoid the attack in a way that unnatural yet amazing and throw a punch and a kick at Wyatt which causes him to go flying into the cream painted walls and falls to the ground however he quickly orbs behind the pair and strikes Mathew out the way and goes to stab Toby

"Toby no" Screams Mathew then his protective older brother turns around to see Wyatt about to stab him then all a sudden by unintentionally Mathew uses advance telekinesis he separates Excalibur from Wyatt

"Excalibur mum" Screams Wyatt running into the kitchen and within a few seconds the sisters enter only for Phoebe to see her son Mathew and for him to see her

"Mathew" Said Phoebe

"That's right but who are you"? Asked Mathew

"Isn't it obvious I'm your mother" Said Phoebe which puts Mathew in some sort of sock causing him to drop Excalibur onto the ground

"If your his mother prove it" Said Toby who walks over to her and plucks a piece of hair out of her then walks back to Mathew and does the same and places the hairs into a glass then waves his left hand causing the two hairs to merge then separate

"Well is it true"? Asked Mathew

"It is little bro there your mother" Said Toby

"Mum" Said Mathew

"Son it's true I'm here" Said Phoebe who walks over to her son and hugs him

""He told me you was dead" Said a now crying Mathew

Before their moment can continue Toby's phone goes off showing he has text from Bane saying dad's coming in ten minutes come now.

"Mathew we have to go now" Said Toby

"But I don't want to go" Said Mathew

"You have to before your father gets worried sick but this was the time we talked go" Said Phoebe

Then Toby shimmers him and his younger brother back to the penthouse.

Now back at the penthouse the three brothers are sat on the sofa being interrogated by their father who is trying to figure out who killed the daeklighter.

"I've just been to the academy to find out one of the darklighter teachers was killed by a student a demon witch to be exact and you three are going to tell me if you know anything" Said Cole

"We don't know anything" Said Toby

"Yeah it's true" Said Bane

"Yeah" Said Mathew

"Then why don't I believe any of you"? Said Cole

"We don't know" Said Mathew just when he about to get up from his seat his dad uses telekinesis to make Mathew sit back down

"None of you are going anywhere until you tell me the truth" Said Cole

"Fine it was me" Said Mathew

"Why" Said Cole

"He threw the knife at me I just deafened myself" Said Mathew

"Why didn't you tell me" Says Cole

"Why didn't you tell me my mother was alive then or was it error in communication" Snaps Mathew


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mathew and Cole didn't talk to one another for weeks the only time they would is when in appearances to keep up the pretence that they are one happy demon family looking destroy all good.

Back at the condo the family are still in pieces with tensions rising even higher which isn't helping.

Now in his room Mathew is just picking up his last things his denim jacket and his mobile phone and puts the jacket on then putting the phone in his pocket.

Now walking out of his room Mathew walks towards the elevator before his father shouts his name.

"Mathew where are you going"? Asked Cole

"Out with a friend Vlad going to the crypt" Said Mathew pressing the button

"To the Crypt fancy it's hard to get in there" Said Toby

"How would you know you've been" Replies Mathew

"Yeah something like that he wanted id so I gave it to him" Said Bane

"In a fireball and I gave he's little friend a lighting ball on top" Said Toby

"That's funny but I plan different entrance on through the manger's throat" Said Mathew

"The Crypt is where all the upper level demons hang are you sure it's wise to go there" Said Cole

"I'm done listening to you" Says Mathew and then the elevator's doors open and Mathew walks into the elevator and presses the button and the doors closes and he leaves the penthouse and the two friends meet up

In the ally where demons and warlocks get in line and wait to enter the portal that leads to the nightclub in the Underworld known as the Crypt is Mathew and Vlad at the back.

Over the next few hours more demons and warlocks came in and it was almost eleven before the two got to the front and is confronted by a fury bouncer.

"Id" Said the fury

"Here you go" Said the pair handing over their id to be checked

The fury however destroyed them in her bare hands and says.

"Oops no id can't go in" Chuckles the fury

"Okay Vlad" Said Mathew

"Okay Mathew" Replied Vlad

"Okay Fury" Said Mathew

"Okay why"? Asks the Fury

"This" Said Vlad then Mathew uses his fire throwing ability to vanquish the bitch on the spot and then the two enter the club

Now in the club the two find that the Crypt has a lot more to offer than they been told Vampires tied to stakes for demons to kill and so much more.

"Oh look Mathew vampires I can't believe got a couple to throw fireballs at" Says Vlad

"Let's go then" Replies Mathew then the two walk over to the stand

Meanwhile back at the manner most of the Halliwell are upstairs Piper, Phoebe and Prue are creating a potion and plan to vanquish the Seer with the children securing the house all apart Piper's children just sitting there especially Wyatt not moving a muscle in shock as he never really experience anyone who could match his powers or beat his expect for the sisters.

"Wyatt pass me a few potion veils" Asks Piper holding out one of her hands

"Fine" Replies Wyatt handing them over

"What's wrong with him"? Asks Prue

"Could be that he got his arse served up on a plate" Jokes Chris

"Christopher mind your language" Snaps Piper

"Sorry but true" Said Chris

"I just don't understand how he can have more power than me he's born to the youngest charmed one I'm born to middle and to a whitelighter it just doesn't make sense" Said Wyatt

"Piper are you sure we didn't drop him when he was born" Says Prue

"Prue" Said Piper

"It's simple Cole was and still is the source and Phoebe a charmed one both one of the most powerful magical creatures of both sides of all time if not what would ever be they brought magic from both lines to Mathew blessing him with our Halliwell powers and cursing him with demonic ones from the source now do you get it" Says Prue

"I need some air" Said Wyatt who then orbs out to a place he was told never to go the Underworld


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile at the Crypt the two friends still talking Mathew's phone begins ringing but before Mathew decieds if he wants to answer it or not he checks the id to see it was his father and declines the incoming call.

"Hey Matt you ok your not the one to normally disobey your father especally like this" Asks Vlad

"You know me so well now but I think it's time I give him the cold shoulder I got 14 years worth to use might as well used it now" Says Mathew

"What did he do to that's so bad god the irony" Asks Vlad

"He lied about everything he lied about my mother he said she was dead and I met her while beating my annoying cousin Wyatt up" Said Mathew

"In one day intense" Replies Vlad

"I know what's worst is that I can't go back without the waltans trying to do their precious good in keeping evil out" Says Mathew

"Look I can't pretend to know how you feel but what I can say is that I'm your friend and I will stand by you we have forever to be wicked bitches" Said Vlad

"Thanks Vlad" Replied Mathew

"Let's go the Crypt is getting me to postive" Says Vlad and then the two shimmer out


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

You all guest it that whitelighter witch little shit has gone to the Underworld and you know what happens when a Halliwell happens something messued up happens.

In a prison desighed specially for the Seer who trapped in the very cell she created herself Wyatt orbs down hiding in the shadows.

"Child of light approch I know what I seek" Says the Seer

Wyatt who was probably dropped as a child approches the cage.

"Wow your really good at seeing" Said Wyatt

"Child just get on with it I may be trapped in this cage but I have a eternity to live" Replies the Seer

"Right you see my cousin from my aunt Phoebe he's father is the source which makes really powerful more than me and I was prophcised" Said Wyatt

"You want my help to keep you at the top in the power play your more like us than you believe" Chuckles the Seer

"I'm doing this for the greater good" Replied Wyatt

"In return you set me free" Demands the Seer

"Very well" Says Wyatt who then sets the Seer out and she teleports out


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The two friends didn't part their ways instead they went somewhere else somewhere familar to all of us P3.

The two friends now have sneaked into P3 and is soon noticed by Piper and are taken into back room for a chat.

"Hello Mathew" Said Piper

"Aunt Piper if your wanting to talk to me about your son your wasting your time" Replied Mathew

"Yeah but if your looking for a fight go right ahead" Shots Vlad

"Hey cupcake" Says Piper back to Piper who then freezes him with a waveof a hand

"Bitch do you really want to loose that hand" Shouts Mathew

"We both know that your not going to do that because your mom wouldn't approve and I know you haven't got it in you" Replies Piper

"Maybe or maybe not" Said Mathew who then accidently touches this old picture frame which holds picture of Piper, Leo, Cole and Phoebe with Prue and has vision of Cole being stabbed

"Dad no" Says Mathew coming out the vision who then shimmers out leaving Vlad with Piper

"Half breeds" Said Piper who then unfreezes Vlad

"Where did he go"? Asks Vlad

"Don't know" Replies Piper

Vlad then shimmers out to find Mathew but for what he would see it be too late to do anything the last move would be Mathew's choice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shimmering back to the Penthouse is Mathew who appears before his father who lying on the floor bleeding from the stomach!

"Dad" Said Mathew in shock he thought his vision was in future not in the past

"Dad no dad come on stay with me" Says Mathew running over to his father putting his dad's head on his lap

"Don't cry child mummy's here" Says a dark and twisted voice

"No it can't be my father vanquished you" Replies Mathew shocked to see the Seer

"He tried admittley he almost succeeded your great how many grand mothers Melinda brought me quite a lot of pain to me" Replied the Seer who slowly begins to approch Mathew

"Stay back Toby, Bane" Screams Mathew and then his two brother shimmer in to see their father on the floor

"Mathew what happened"? Asks Toby

"That bitch the Seer did this oh Im going to enjoy killing you" Shouts Mathew

"It wasn't just this bitch it was your cousin too Wyatt" Chuckles the Seer

"We have to get out of here to the manner" Says Mathew

"Asks the Halliwells for help" Said Bane

"We have no choice" Replies Toby and then the three shimmer out with Cole

At the Manner the three charmed ones are sat down at the dinner table when they all a sudden see the three brothers and Cole shimmer in.

"Mathew oh no Cole" Screams Phoebe as she sees the love of her life dying in front of her

"Mum we need your whitelighter to heal him" Said Mathew falling apart

"Leo" Shouts Piper and than her husband orbs in

"Piper what's wrong"? Asks Leo

"You need to heal Leo" Said Prue

"Are you serious" Replied Leo

"Deadly" Said Prue then Leo walks over to Cole and begins to try and heal Cole with his hand as they begin to glow he knocked flying into the grandfather clock

"Why can't Leo heal him"? Asks Toby

"He condition is beyond my limits he going to die" Said Leo

"We have to find away Toby, Bane used your magic slow him time and prevent his condition from progressing" Said Mathew and his two brothers do what he asked and than Wyatt comes through the door after school

" **YOU** " Screams Mathew who then jumps up in the air with his emotions all over the place and not drinking this special potion his father created to help cope with the powers growing with him he fly's towards Wyatt and lands straight on him crashing down straight in the basement

"Mathew how did you find out" Said Wyatt while trying to use his powers to fend Mathew off

"You made a deal with the Seer to kill my father so that you could keep your reputation you sick bitch" Shouts Mathew who throws Wyatt from one side of the basement to the other

Prue then astral projects down there along with Leo who orbed and the two grab Mathew holding him trying to stop him from killing Wyatt!

"Mathew I know calm down" Said Prue

"I'm going to rip his heart out and feed it to him" Shouts Mathew

"Calm down Mathew we find away Leo orb him up there" Says Prue and Leo does what she asked

"I'm so sorry" Said a weak and fragile Wyatt

"You should be" Replied Prue who then returns to her body

"We found a way but it comes at price" Said Bane

"What price a life" Said Toby

"How do I do it" Asks Mathew

"I don't think your understanding the spell requires a trade between two demons the one who predicted his death and the demon" Said Toby

"That's me I can't live in a world without dad what's the spell"? Shouts Mathew his two brothers feel conflicted but give him the spell they have written when they where younger

"Mathew don't please" Says a weak Cole

"I'm sorry dad for everything for disobeying you telling you I didn't love when I always will goodbye hear these words hear my cries darkness rise now from all sides death I banish you from this demon I know command through the ancient powers I exchange myself for him the wound I heal the blood will return and the heart will pump but mine fate is too end in the Wasteland now and forever" Chants Mathew and as he chants dark magic is released around him and Cole and as Cole recovers Mathew suffers and the wound the Seer made becomes a part of Mathew who collapses to the ground

Cole than recovers from his ordeal and gets up from his feet and runs towards Mathew who is lying on the floor seconds away from dying.

"Mathew come on stay with me stay with your family" Sobs Cole

"Dad I see a bright light" Says a weak Mathew but the light wasn't coming from the other side it was Melinda Warren speaking to him in away he could only see

"Dear child I helped bring you in this world and now the highest of all powers has called upon me to help you once more help you to be reborn not into a new life but bring you into the true extent of your powers regeneration" Said Melinda

"I don't understand" Replied Mathew

"You don't have to all you have to do is think of the happiest time in your life and believe and then you be ok goodbye child" Says Melinda who leaves him

Mathew then begins to generate some strange and intense magical energy from his body first his hands and his wound which remarkably healed.

"Thank you Melinda" Said Mathew

"What's going on" Asks a confused Toby

"Get back" Shouts Cole who pulls his two eldest brothers away from Mathew

"Mum, dad the other day I had a vision and I saw us all together Bane, Toby, me and you two I never knew what it meant but now I do it's time to turn back the clock but before I forget find Paige Mathews she very important to all of us" Said Mathew who then just releases all of this regeneration energy healing him completely but in more ways than one the once fourteen year old boy reverts to a five almost six year old version of himself

"Mathew come on baby wake up" Says Phoebe

Mathew small eyes open up and Mathew who is startled goes.

"Dad who are these people" Says a scared Mathew running to his father

"It's okay Mathew the two beside us are Toby and Bane and the woman beside us is your mummy" Says Cole finally allowed to say it

"Mummy is that you" Asks a small Mathew

"Yes it's me" Replies Phoebe who then hugs her child

The Seer who now thought Cole would be dead appears before all of them.

"How is this possible"? Says a much confused Seer

"Or go to hell" Snaps Piper and the three sisters throws a vanquishing potion at her destroying her now and forever

"Piper, Prue promise me when you find Paige you tell me I have a lot of lost time to Make up from" Said Phoebe

"Phoebe of course" Replies Prue

"Have we ever let you down before" Says Piper than the Turner family flames out to the Penthouse


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Now back at the penthouse Mathew who is tired is put to bed with a story from his mother.

Sleeping peacefully Mathew is watched by his two older brothers and his parents and then one of the brothers says.

"Do you think Mathew will understand the whole age gap"? Asks Bane

"Who knows" Replies Toby

"I've got the answer for that we have always been and always will be charmed" Said Phoebe looking down at her son

The two brothers than leave the room to give their father and Phoebe a chance alone with Mathew.

"I guess it's true about what they always say we live happily ever after" Says Cole sofly not to wake up his son

"Yeah right" Chuckles Phoebe

"Sleep tight our little prince" Says the both of them who then walk out Mathew's room and turns off the light

The End.


End file.
